ALCHEMIST HIGH
by Jasmine Cora
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Starring CLAMP characters! Ed and Al attend an Alchemist school funded by the military that holds its most deadly secrets behind its walls! Ed and Al meet Sakura Kinomoto, a flower alchemist ... Chi, a homoculi and countless others! And why
1. INTRODUCTION

**"ALCHEMIST HIGH"**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Starring: **The cast of Fullmetal Alchemist and Various CLAMP characters

**Intro Summary**

Edward Elric and his soul attatched brother, Alphonse Elric attend Alchemist High, a highschool which takes young beginner alchemists and returning pros and teach them to be professional alchemists. A high school that was funded by the State Alchemists. There are even a select few that are chosen to go and take the State Alchemy exam.

Ed, now fifteen and Al, now fourteen, join the school in hopes to sharpen their skills. They meet many new people. From a cute fifteen year old named Sakura Kinomoto, a kind and enchanting homoculi named "Chi", a card spinning competitive alchemist named Subaru Sumeragi and a wacky teacher in a lab coat named Ichirou Mihara. But as everything with the State Alchemists and the military, the school holds its secrets.

Come and see what happens ... at Alchemist High.


	2. CHAPTER ONE First Day

**"ALCHEMIST HIGH"**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Starring: **Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang and Karen Kasumi from X

**Chapter 1 - FIRST DAY**

"You want to join Alchemist High?"

Roy's surprise in his voice was held back by his sudden curiosity. Ed and Al stood in front of his desk side by side. Roy sat at in his desk chair, his hands intertwined as he stared at them, as if trying to pinpoint the reason to their sudden decision. "Why are you so interested in the school for novice alchemist and state alchemist veterans? You've passed the State Alchemy Exam Ed, and your both on a search for the Philospher's Stone. I really don't see the point." Roy replied, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands on his lap. Ed's face was very serious as he kept his glance with the Lieutenant Cornel. "Al and I heard about it recently from some State Alchemist around town. Its not just a school for young alchemists ... I've heard all sorts of people go there. Some to become teachers of different alchemy, some go to do detailed research in the large library of the school ... but many go to sharpen their skills." Ed explained.

"You see sir, I may be good with alchemy and Ed may be a prodigy ... but we are still children with so much more to learn. We want to be as prepared as possible, no matter what is thrown our way." Al finished, slightly bowing in respect to Mustang. Allowing a small smile to cross his lips, Roy scoffed and stood from his seat. "Well ... I know better then to try and tell you different. I believe you guys could show that school a thing or two, maybe even some of the instructors there as well." he replied, walking towards them. "If its what you truly want, I'll allow it. I'll escort you there myself."

Within an hour, Ed and Al were on their way to Alchemist High. They rode in the car with Hughes and Mustang accompaning them, as they soon came face to face with the large castle like structure that was Alchemist High. Ed and Al's eyes became huge as they engulf the majesty of the school. "Whoa ..." Al replied. "Its so ... big." Ed exclaimed. Hughes laughed as he stared out the window of the car with them. "Yeah, its quite a site boys ... but don't let that intimidate you. The school is the best around for those who want to learn the science of alchemy. I went here when I was just a boy and it was possibly the greatest time of my life." he replied, looking over the establishment. "Is it really that great?" Ed asked. Hughes laughed again and patted Ed on the shoulder. "Believe me ... you can't find a greater melting pot of people and alchemists. You'll even find the instructors to be not only your teachers but your most trusted friends. Right ... Roy?" Hughes replied slyly, glancing over at him. Roy slightly blushed and turned away. "I have no idea what your getting at Hughes." he confided. Hughes chuckled to himself. He knew Roy was simply kidding himself. There was only one reason why Roy would ever come to Alchemist High.

The car pulled up to the entrance doors as they heard the class bell ring. Al was the first out of the car as he looked up towards the bell tower. "What's the bell for?" Al asked. Hughes walked out of the car followed by Ed and Roy. "Seems afternoon classes are over. Unless the students have night classes, the rest of the day is theirs to do with what they want. Many of them live here in town but most of them live in the dorms provided to them at the school." Al looked over to Hughes. "Dorms?" he asked. "That sounds more like a college to me." Ed replied. Roy laughed as he walked up to Ed's side. "The school is worldly known ... its prestigious enough to be thought as a college, but truth is ... this school gets all sort of alchemists from all over the world. From young to old. The military provides and funds everything this school needs. Who knows ... some of them may join up to be State Alchemist if that's their wish." Ed looked from Roy to the school as he smiled widely. "Well then, this sounds like it will suit us just fine, right Al?"

"You bet! I'm looking forward to starting!" Al responded back.

"I'd have to say the same ..." a disembodied voice called out.

Al, Ed and Hughes looked over to the entrance doors. A red head young woman with ruby lips came walking up to them. She was dressed in a short slinky red dress and a white lab coat. She was followed by a group of State Alchemists. She walked before Al and Ed and smiled sweetly. "You must be the world reknowned Elric Brothers I hear so much about." she replied. Both Ed and Al both felt their cheeks flush a bit, as he cleared his throat and returned to his confident self. "Yep, that's us. I'm Edward Elric, and this is my little brother, Al." he replied. Al stuttered a bit, being quite bashful and bowed his hello. The young woman laughed. "Its a pleasure and an honor to meet you both. I'm Karen Kasumi. The Headmistress of Alchemist High."

"Headmistress? So, does that mean your a State Alchemist too?" Al asked.

"Yes of course. The regal blue suits and salutes weren't my thing ... so I went more for the teaching of alchemy through this school to better suit my skills as part of the military." Karen smiled as she looked over to Hughes and Mustang. She clicked her heels and saluted her higher officers. "But in such cases, one can't help but go back to old habits." she jokingly replied, as the group of State Alchemists behind her also clicked their heels and saluted them. "Nice to see you again, Major." Karen exclaimed. Hughes smiled and let out a chuckle as he fixed his glasses. "Its always a treat to see you again Karen ... I know the boys will be in excellent care under your watchful eye." he stated, placing his hand on Ed and Al's shoulders. "They'll quickly become our school celebritites I'm sure. And I'll be watching over them personally. You know you can count on me." she sweetly assured him. Hughes nodded and laughed again, as Karen's eyes glanced over to Mustang. She scoffed to herself, and with her hand still in salute, she and the others turned to Mustang in a much higher salute. "Lieutenant Cornel ..." Karen replied. Mustang stood with his arms crossed and his eyes staring dead into Karen's. He turned away as he closed his eyes. "Miss Kasumi ..." he uttered back. Karen's face whinced slightly as she smiled and brushed it off.

She brought her her hand down and returned her attention to the Elric Brothers. "So ... Ed and Al ... I'm sure you want to get started as soon as possible. Please, allow me to give you a tour of the school and then I'll personally see you to your rooms." Ed and Al looked surprised for a moment. "Uh, but we don't have any of our stuff ..." Ed confessed, scratching behind his head. "Not to worry Ed!" Hughes interruppted. "I already ordered Major Armstrong to bring along your things to your room. Everything's taken care of, so don't you worry. Enjoy your first semester boys!" Hughes replied, waving goodbye and heading into the car. Mustang remained where he stood as he watched the boys start to walk inside with the group of State Alchemists. Karen remained in her spot as well as she watched the boys enter the school. "I'll be right behind you boys." Karen called out, sliding her hands in her lab coat pockets.

Between Mustang and herself, it remained an awkward silence. Karen closed her eyes and sighed, as her sweet smile reduced to a smirk. "Is there a reason to the sudden formalities?" she asked, almost in a faint whisper. Mustang closed his eyes again, his arms now draped to his sides. "I could ask the same of you." he answered sharply back. Karen laughed as she turned to look over at him. "Roy ...," she whispered, "What's happened to us? You don't stop by the school as much anymore ... and on official missions, you act like stone to me ... cold and hard."

"I treat you as I do any lower militant under me, Kasumi."

"I'm not just any lower militant, Roy!" she yelled out.

Again, the air around them came to a dead silence. Hughes watched with a serious and worried expression. He sighed to himself as he fixed his glasses. "Oh, Roy ..." he replied. Mustang turned on his heel and began to enter the car. He froze for a moment, with his back still to Karen. "The boys are quite the gifted alchemists. They'll do well here. However, Ed is still a State Alchemist ... the Fullmetal ... he and his brother might be called for missions from time to time." he replied. Karen's face became stern as she answered back almost scoldly. "Don't worry .. the boys are in good hands. And I'm sure Ed or Al won't let their missions in the way of their studies." she assured him.

Roy sighed and turned back to Karen, looking deeply into her eyes. "We'll talk ... soon. Until then ... I am sorry ... Karen." he replied affectionatly. Karen's face was shocked to hear her name as Mustang immediatly jumped into the car and it drove off. Karen watched until the car was out of sight as she smiled to herself. "Still the teddybear under all that armor aren't you?" she replied to herself.

"Miss Kasumi!" Al yelled out.

Karen looked back towards the entrance and chuckled to herself. "I'm coming boys!" she yelled back, as she began walking towards the entrance. Karen knew, having the prodigy of the military and his visual wonder of a brother, would prove to bring out the best ... and possibly worst out of the other students of the school.


	3. CHAPTER TWO The Flower Alchemist

**"ALCHEMIST HIGH"**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Starring: **Edward and Alphonse Elric, Sakura Kinomoto from "Cardcaptors", Chi from "Chobits" and Kakyo Kuzuki from "X"

**Chapter 2 - The Flower Alchemist**

The entrance of the school was far beyond breathtaking. The entrance was outside and had a large flowing fountain before you. There was a long hallway towards the library if you kept walking straight after the fountain. Off to the sides were classrooms and two other hallways. They're were students scattered around the place as Ed and Al looked it over. A small boy around the age of six, sat on one of the benches, reading a thick book on alchemy. Three gruff older men were in discussion over different elements of alchemy in the corner, smoking cigars. Down one hallway, a bunch of kids Ed and Al's age were running around, playing a game of soccer and a few others were just walking through the halls to their dorms.

Al and Ed were in awe. The more they saw, the more excited they had become. "Ed, this place is amazing! Look at all the diversity of alchemist!" Al replied, looking around in pure childish excitement. Ed laughed and crossed his arms. "It sure is Al! I think its safe to say that we made the right decision in coming here. It'll prove to be a valuble use of our time. Its quite a place, Miss Kasumi." Ed replied, looking over his shoulder to Karen. She laughed as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Ed. I'm glad you and your brother are excited to start. Your arrival was told to us in advance, so your rooms are prepared and your classes scheduled. I took care of those measures myself."

"Thank you, Miss Kasumi. For everything ..." Al replied. "Yeah, we really appreciate it!" Ed added. Karen laughed and smiled. "Its no problem at all." Karen took a few steps before them to lead the tour, when she suddenly heard the sound of a transmutation in the distance. Her eyes became fierce and serious as she looked over to where the dorms were. "Not again ..." she whispered. Ed and Al looked over to where Karen was staring, as Karen turned to the brothers and forced a smile so not to alarm them. "I'm afraid I have to attend to a small confrontation between students. You will forgive me that I can't give you the tour ... I'm sure if you wander for a bit, you'll find things on your own."

"Yeah, we have a knack for finding our way around! Don't worry about us!" Ed assured her. Karen smiled towards them and walked towards the sound, followed by the group of State Alchemists quick on her tail. Ed looked towards where Karen walked away with a worried expression. "I wonder what that transmutation meant ..." he whispered. "Yeah, must be something that happens a lot ... for Miss Kasumi to act that way." Al added. "Hm .. well, come on Al, let's start looking around this place! I'm dying to see just what alchemic tools we can start using to sharpen our skills!" Al laughed as his brother. It was nice to see him excited ... it didn't happen very often. "Let's start over in the library! It should be down this hallway I think-"

"Wait, Ed, let's ask before we get lost!"

"Oh come on, I know where we're going-"

"Ed, watch out!"

Before Ed knew it, he had bumped into someone and fell straight down on the ground. Al ran over to see if Ed was okay and who he had bumped into. Ed held his head as he laid there on the ground. "Ow ... well, the floor is definitly granite ..." Ed groaned, while still whincing in pain. Ed then realized he had someone on top of him. "Would you mind watching where your go-" Ed yelled, but interrupted when he found himself staring into beautiful emerald green eyes. Ed felt his face flush as he looked at this young girl. She had short brown bobbing hair and a cute childish nature. She blushed slightly and removed herself from Ed's lap. "Hoe? Oh ... I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she replied, bowing in respect towards Ed. Shaking his head and returning to his senses, Ed merely dusted himself off and stood on his feet. He took the girl's hand and helped her up. "Don't worry about it. It was partly my fault too ... sorry 'bout that." he replied. The girl blinked her eyes curiously and smiled, accepting Ed's hand. Once she returned to her feet, she dusted herself off and picked up her alchemy book and papers from the floor. Al helped her out and handed the remaining pieces to her. "Here you go ..." he sweetly replied. The young girl was taken by this large man in armor as she happily accepted the paper. "Thank you so much. That's part of my report, I would be lost without it!" she exclaimed.

Al laughed. "Don't mention it. So, what were you in such a rush for?" he asked. "Oh, I was on my way to the library. I have a book overdue and I was going to meet up with a friend of mine. Oh! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Sakura ... Sakura Kinomoto. I'm fifteen years old and a first semester student. I live in the Mokona Wing."

"Mokona Wing?" Ed and Al replied in unison.

"Uh-huh! Its a specific wing of dorm rooms. There's four in all. The Mokona Wing, The Rayearth Wing, The Windum Wing and The Selece Wing. They are all divided by what year student you are. Only students are allowed to live in the dorms. The Mokona Wing is for first years, The Rayearth for second years, Windum for third and Selece for four year students." Sakura claimed, happily explaining it to them. Her face then suddenly turned to her cute curious expression as she walked closer to Ed and Al. She leaned forward to look at Ed more closely, as Ed blushed again and lean back a bit. "You guys don't know about the dorms? Are you new here?" Ed cleared his throat as Al answered for him. "Yes, we are. My name is Alphonse Elric ... but you can call me Al ... and this is my brother, Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Within seconds, Sakura's eyes became wide and starry eyed. She grabbed Ed's hands in hers and held them tightly. "Your Edward Elric? HOE! I'm so happy to finally meet you! Your my idol!" she sweetly chimed. Ed laughed and smiled. "Really? I'm really no one special .." he exclaimed, trying his best to be humble. Sakura then jumped from Ed to Al as she held Al's metal hands in hers. "And you too Alphonse Elric! I'm so happy to meet you in person!" she laughed, making Ed and Al feel like honored celebrities. "Are you really attending school here?" Sakura questioned, becoming more and more curious. Ed winked towards her and held up his thumb. "That we are! We're here to be students for awhile and sharpen our skills a bit! Miss Kasumi was going to give us a tour but had to leave suddenly, so we're trying to fend for ourselves." Upon hearing Miss Kasumi's name, Sakura's face turned to worriment for a second. _It couldn't be Subaru again ... could it?_ Sakura wondered to herself. But Sakura's train of thought was interrupted by Al's laughter.

"Heh, although Ed was just about to get us lost!" Al added.

Ed began flailing around like a little boy. "I was not, I have a sense of direction you know!" he yelled, making Al and Sakura laugh. Al then noticed a similarity between Ed and Sakura. "Hey Ed ... look ... for the first time you've met a girl who's not taller then you! Your the same height!" Al happily replied, kneeling down towards them. Ed became enraged again. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? THAT I'M SO SHORT I CAN'T SEE OVER A COFFEE TABLE?" he bellowed. Sakura could only laugh at them. "Your not short at all. I think your just right." Sakura replied, smiling sweetly towards Ed. Once again, Ed's coolness was reduced to a school boy blush, as Ed turned away to hide his face. "Sakura?" Al asked. "Yes, Mister Alphonse." Sakura answered back. "Please, call me Al. I was wondering, would you mind showing us around ... since its our first day and all." Sakura became even more excited as she held her book under her chin and squealed to herself. "Of course! I'd be happy to!"

Soon, the three new friends began walking down the hallway towards the library. Ed and Sakura walked side by side as Al walked closely behind them. Ed had his hands buried deep in his pockets as he glanced over at Sakura. He noticed the alchemy book she held in her hands. It was thick and leather bound and seemed very old. It peaked his curiosity and he couldn't help but want to know. "Sakura .. what kind of alchemy book is that?" Ed asked. "Hoe?" Sakura answered, as she stared down at the book. "Oh, its a book about Botany Alchemy." she replied. "Botany Alchemy? You mean ... plants?" Al questioned. Sakura nodded. "Uh-huh ... its an old use of elemental alchemy rarley used anymore. Back when, it was only used as entertainment purposes and not thought of as much use when it came down to the science of alchemy." she replied, as she gazed up at the orange burnt sky. She closed her eyes momentarily as a gust of wind breezed by and a three flowing cherry blossoms landed in her hand. She closed it tightly and a light of blue shot from her hand, the sound of a transmutation. When she opened her hand again, the petal had turned into a full petaled cherry blossom bud. "But I've studied hard and am trying to perfect flower transmutation into something much more."

Ed and Al looked aweingly into her hand. "Not bad, Sakura." Ed replied. "Yeah, and you don't even use a transmutation circle." Al added. Sakura blushed slightly and scratched her head with her free hand. "I'm really good with flowers. They're the only thing I don't have to use a circle on. I can transmute other things, but if its not with flowers, I need a circle. I'm really not that good ... they're are many others in this school far more superior then I can ever be." she replied, most of her face showing a sign of disbelief in herself. Ed placed his hand gently on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't judge yourself so harshly. You have great potential, Sakura ... you just have to believe in yourself. Heh ... with your gift, I think its safe to call you ... the flower alchemist." Sakura blushed deeply as she held her book up to her face in order to hide. "But .. but aren't titles like that given to the State Alchemists?"

"Says who? Its not a written rule that alchemist second names can be given only to State Alchemists. In my opinion, they belong to anyone who is more then worthy of it. I say you fit the bill perfectly Sakura." Ed replied, giving her a wink. Again, Sakura blushed and nodded towards Ed. "Thank you ... Ed." she sweetly chimed. Watching them, Al just simply gave a chuckle.

As the three of them entered the library, Ed and Al's jaws dropped to the floor. It was far more enormous and elaborate then even Central's personal State Alchemist library. They're were thousands upon thousands of books. There were computers that lined the middle of the library and many students were scattered around, reading, researching and practicing their alchemy skills. Sakura lead the way to the main desk to give back her overdue book, as Ed and Al followed. "Good afternoon Miss Kinomoto ..." a voice replied from behind the desk. Sakura looked over the desk counter as her face brightened up. "Mister Kuzuki!" Sakura replied softly. Ed and Al looked towards this very charming and soft spoken young man named Kakyo Kuzuki. He had long tan hair and a sweet and kind disposition. He leaned on the counter to whisper over to Sakura. "Returning a book, are we?" he asked. Sakura nodded and brought her hands to her face. "Its two days overdue though ... I'm sorry." she answered back. Kakyo chuckled and smiled, taking the book from her. "Well, usually its a fine of five dollars when late for a day. But ... because its you ... I'll waiver it just this once." he replied, placing the book in a shelf behind him. Sakura smiled widely. "Oh, thank you Mr. Kuzuki!" she replied, as she waved goodbye to him and returned back over to Ed and Al.

"Who was that, Sakura?" Al asked. "Oh, that's Mister Kakyo Kuzuki ... he's the head librarian here. He knows all the books here and is really kind and gentle. He's really smart too ... if you ever need any help in your research, the one to ask would be Mister Kuzuki." she replied. Ed looked back towards him with a blank face. "I'll keep that in mind." he replied.

"Sakura!" a voice called out.

Sakura turned to face her friend that had been waiting for her. She ran over and gave her a big hug. "Forgive me! I'm so sorry that I was late!" Sakura pleaded. "No, no .. don't worry about it. I didn't wait long." her friend assured her. Sakura giggled as she held her friend's hands in hers. "Come on ... I want you to meet my new friends." she whispered. She grabbed tightly to her friend's hand and ran over to Ed and Al. "Ed ... Al ... I'd like you to meet my friend ... Chi."

Once again, Ed and Al's jaws dropped to the floor as they stared at a young girl. A few inches shorter then Sakura. She had long white hair and almond eyes and had what appeared to be white metal cat ears from her head. She wore a white dress and had bells in her hair. She smiled sweetly at Ed and Al. "Hello ... Its nice to meet you." she sweetly exclaimed. "Huh?" Ed and Al replied in unison.


	4. CHAPTER THREE A Second Look

**"ALCHEMIST HIGH"**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Starring: **Edward and Alphonse Elric, Sakura Kinomoto from "Cardcaptors", Chi from "Chobits", Karen Kasumi from "X", Roy Mustang, Major Armstrong

**Chapter 3 - Second Look**

Ed and Al found it very hard to even fathom thoughts.

Chi tilted her head in confusement at the expression on their faces. "Um ... are you alright?" she whispered, leaning towards them. Ed took a deep breath and gulped loudly. "Um ... not to sound rude or anything but ... um .. the ears ..." Ed muttered. "Hoe?" Sakura replied. She then looked at Chi and her ears as she let out a small laugh. "Oh ... I'm sorry. Chi isn't human, she's a homonculi." Sakura confessed.

"A homonculi?" Ed and Al replied in unison.

Ed's face became defensive and serious. "A man made human ..." he sternly replied. Al kept quiet, as images of Lust and Gluttony filled his head. Al looked carefully upon Chi's face. She wasn't intimidating or scary. She had an angelic smile and was a cute little thing. She couldn't possibly be anything like them. "Yeah, that's right." Sakura answered back. "Chi has been at this school for a few months. She helps out at the library." she continued. Ed kept a serious face as his eyes stayed on Chi. "Who made you?" Ed replied. Chi's smile diminished as she looked away and fiddled her fingers together. "Um ... I .. I don't know." Chi confessed. Ed's face became even more serious as his eyebrows arched in judgement. Sakura looked at Chi and then to Ed. "Ed ... what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked. Al looked over at Ed and tried to help out. "Um ... Ed .. maybe we shouldn't judge so harshly ..." he whispered. Ed sighed and began to walk off. "I've suddenly become very tired. If you'll excuse me ..." Ed replied, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking off. Sakura walked a bit towards Ed and reached for him, but stopped herself. "Ed ..." she whispered. Chi bit her lip and walked over to Sakura. She grabbed her arm and held tight. "Sakura ... was it something I did?" Chi asked. Sakura looked at Chi and smiled. "Don't worry about it Chi ..." Sakura replied. Al walked over to Sakura and Chi as he tried his best to explain.

"I'm sorry about my brother Sakura ... Chi. Being the alchemists we are, we've dealt with a lot of dangerous people. Homonculi being one of them. Its just bad judgement on his part ... please, forgive him. But also try and understand ..." Al replied softly. Sakura looked at Chi and sighed. "Well .. we'll just have to show him your not like the others! Right, Chi?" Sakura happily replied. Chi smiled warmly back as she released her grip on Sakura's arm. "We'll talk later Chi ... I have to help them around. I'll come by later so we can research, ok?" Chi smiled and nodded as Sakura began to walk off to catch up to Ed. Al bowed at Chi as Chi did the same, following close behind Sakura. Chi watched as they left, her hands clasped tight as she held them under her chin. She lowered her eyes gaze and sighed softly to herself.

Ed continued to walk on outside the library and back to the water fountain at the entrance of the school. He soon could hear the heavy metal footsteps of his brother and the soft footsteps of Sakura trailing behind him. Ed closed his eyes as they approached. "Ed ... are ... are you okay?" Sakura questioned softly, afraid to have Ed get any angrier. Ed kept quiet for a moment, shutting his eyes tighter. "Ed." Al replied. Ed then sighed loudly as he opened his eyes again and looked at Sakura. "I'm fine, Sakura ... I guess I just overreacted. Your just gonna have to forgive me for that." he replied. Sakura looked down and sighed, yet a small smile crept to her lips. "I understand." Again there was an awkward silence. Not wanting to dwell on the conversation anymore then they needed to Sakura grabbed Ed's arm as she ran ahead. "Well then, come on ... I'll show you guys around a bit more and then we'll head to the dorm rooms so you can rest!" she replied, allowing her smile and cheerfullness to return back to her. Ed was taken by her sudden pull of his arm but smiled and ended up racing with her. "Hey! You guys, don't run! I can't keep up!" Al yelled after them. "You big slowpoke!" Ed joked after him. "Ed!" Al yelled back. Sakura could only laugh. Its been so long since she had last truly laughed.

The sun was setting as the sky turned a soft blue. On the fifth story of the five story school, in a nice and beautifully furbished office room, Miss Karen Kasumi stood at her window. Her arms were crossed as her face held a stern and serious expression. She turned slightly to look over her shoulder. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Sumeragi?" Karen replied angriley.

Sitting across from her desk in a lounge seat, sat a nineteen year old student. He wore a white t-shirt with a black long trenchcoat over it and dark blue jeans and black boots. His hair was jet black and he sat there with his legs and arms crossed and his eyes shut. Karen completley turned around and slammed her hand on her desk. "Answer me, Subaru!" she yelled. With the sound of her hand hitting the desk, Subaru opened his eyes and looked directly at her. The stare of his almost dead cold eyes, sent a shiver to Karen's spine. "I have no reasons or excuses for my actions." Subaru answered in a rough and yet soothing voice. Karen sighed heavily in frustration as she sat heavily in her desk chair. "This is the third time in one week, Subaru. You know your on alchemy probation for a month except for class purposes. Battling with fellow alchemists on school ground is prohibited either way ... you sent another one to the nurse again, this time with a fractured wrist."

"I once walked away with two broken ribs and I've done just fine."

"The boy you sent to the nurse was only fifteen! How could you do that to a younger classmate?"

Subaru sighed heavily in frustration as he threw his head back. "Its his own fault. He openly challenged me. You know I have a personality disorder ... I can't not accept a challenge." he replied. Karen moaned as she placed her two fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Yes I know ... its one of your few faults." she muttered. Karen began flipping through a pile of papers until she came upon Subaru's transcripts. "Despite your 'personality disorder' ... you are one of our top students. Your a good kid, clean cut and kind ... unless it comes to your alchemy. Your alchemic powers are incredible ... ones the military have been watching very carefully and following since you've started here." Karen exclaimed. Subaru scoffed and gave her a smirk. "Yeah, I'm sure they'll use me to their advantage." he replied. Karen leaned back in her seat and looked at him sternly. "I'm saying this because, despite your disruptive efforts ... the military is allowing you to resume at this school."

The room immediatly became engulfed in Subaru's laugh. Karen was taken by surprise as she watched him laugh to himself. Subaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards as he began to shuffle them. "It never ceases to amaze me. I could do anything I want and all I get is a slap on the hand and a warning. The military must really be hurting for a skilled alchemist to put up with me for this long." Karen scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Don't flatter yourself Subaru. The military has more then skilled and professional alchemists. But we are always looking for those with a gift ... yours isn't exactly up to par, but the military knows more can come to it with the right push." Upon hearing this, Subaru stopped shuffling his cards. He looked back towards Karen, with his cold gaze again. "Are you saying I can't live up to your prodigy of the military ... this 'Fullmetal' alchemist?"

Karen remained silent.

She stood up from her seat and stared back out her window. Subaru scoffed again as he took a card from his deck. He let it twirl amoung his fingers. On the back of each card was a perfectly drawn transmutation circle. He placed the card to his lips and looked slyly at Karen. "Or maybe the reason I'm staying here despite my behavior ... is because with your military status, you don't have the power to kick me out." he replied. Karen turned quickly around, getting angrier by the minute. "Enough, Subaru! Have respect for an officer of the military. My wish isn't to kick you out ... like I said, your a good kid but you have to stop being so destructive."

"But you don't think I'm worthy to take the State Alchemy Exam. Heh ... maybe I should be thanking the Lieutenant Cornel."

Karen slightly blushed as she grit her teeth. By the second, she was getting more and more irritated. Subaru knew just how to push her buttons ... and he loved to try and push them further. "Watch what you say Subaru. You are standing before an official, loyal to Lieutant Cornel Roy Mustang ..." she replied, bravely and without hesitation. Subaru smirked, his smile still hidden under his card. "Please ... I mean no offense, Miss Kasumi. I've just noticed. Its because of Mustang that the military again and again looks over my behavior. I mean, whatever he says ... you'll bend over ... right?" he replied smugly. Karen couldn't hold it anymore. "Get the hell out!" she yelled. Subaru didn't move. He closed his eyes and stood from his seat. He placed his card pack in his pocket and walked over to Karen's desk. He placed the card face down where the transmutation circle could be seen. He laid his hand flat down on it as the sound of a transmutation and sparks flew. As he moved his hand away, the card had transmuted into an encarvment deep into the wood of her desk. Subaru then immediatly walked away and showed himself out of her office. Karen took a breath to calm herself down as she sat back in her seat. She closed her eyes and reopened them again. Her eyes shot wide open as she noticed the enscribment Subaru had made on her desk.

It read ... I'm sorry.

Sakura, Ed and Al had been walking for most of the afternoon and into the evening. Now the stars were out as the three friends headed towards the dorm rooms. Sakura lead the way as she did for most of the day. She led them to the back to the entrance and then down the left hallway. Ed let out a loud yawn as he placed both his hands behind his head. "Man, this place sure is extensive! So much at your fingertips, you could spend a decade here sharpening your skills!" he happily replied, ready and set to get started. Al laughed. "I can't wait to start classes tomorrow! I may even be up to your skills Ed!" he happily cried. Ed and Al shared a laugh as Sakura smiled towards them. "That can wait till tomorrow ... you guys should really get your sleep." she replied. As the entered the Mokona Wing, Ed and Al looked over at the sign. It had a picture of a cute little bunny like character with a red jewel on its head. Al chuckled to himself. "Aw, that's cute!" he replied. "Man, it makes us look like kindergarden kids! Hope I can bump up to my second year in a few weeks ..." he joked. Sakura looked around confused a bit. "We'll head over to where my room is ... some empty rooms are in that direction. If Miss Kasumi helped you guys out, she must have your rooms prepared. Maybe even your names are on there already." she exclaimed, as they walked down a hallway with dozens of doors of rooms. Each room had a name tag on it accompanied with a small picure of the white rabbit.

They soon got to Sakura's room. Sakura looked around at the empty doors by hers that were bare. "Hm ... I don't see your names." she replied. Ed scoffed and smiled. "No worries ... I'm sure we'll be announced to our rooms momentarily." he answered back. "Hoe?"

Suddenly, a loud thunderous thud could be heard about five doors down. A door bursted open as a suitcase fell out into the hallway, springing open with a flow of scattered clothes. Sakura backed away for a second as Ed and Al walked towards the door. As they had anticipated, Major Armstrong came walking out. He quickly tried to gather the fallen clothes, as he noticed Ed and Al walking towards him. "OH! Sir Edward and Sir Al!" he replied loudly as he stood saluting them. Sakura blinked a few times with her clutched hands to her mouth. "H-Hoe?" Ed and Al walked over to Armstrong as they began picking up their bags. Armstrong quickly began picking up the bags before Ed and Al, embarrassed that he dropped them in the first place. "My apologies Master Elrics' ... I was attempting to have your room ready and prepared for you before your arrival." he tried to explain, making another quick salute to them both.

Ed let out a laugh as he proped up a suitcase of his. "Don't give it a second thought, Major. We could of done it ourselves." he replied. Al picked up two large bags of theirs and held it in his arms. "Yeah, its no big deal. We move around so much as it is ... its nice to stay in one place for awhile." Al happily added. Armstrong lowered his salute as he looked over to where Sakura stood. Sakura was startled a bit as she back up a few steps. Ed followed Armstrong's gaze and looked back over to Sakura. Ed let a soft smile cross his lips at how cute Sakura looked by her startled face to Armstrong. He gave the suitcase to Armstrong and walked over to Sakura with hands up. "Its okay Sakura ... This is Major Alex Armstrong, one of the state alchemist from the military. He's a friend of ours and I know he's intimidating, but he's a big teddy bear really!" Ed assured her. Sakura brought her hands down from her mouth and took a relaxing breath. Armstrong walked up towards them behind Ed and knelt down to come face to face with Sakura. "You must be Miss Kinomoto ..."

"Oh! Um ... yes, yes I am." she answered back.

"I heard all about you from Miss Kasumi. A very talented young alchemist in botany alchemy. A pleasure to meet you ..." Armstrong replied softly, so not to alarm her. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Sakura couldn't help but blush a bit. "Thank you .. nice to meet you too." Sakura replied. Armstrong nodded and returned to his feet. "Master Elric," he replied, looking down towards Ed, "I also have you and your brother's class schedule courtesy of Miss Kasumi. Your all set to start your classes tomorrow." he replied, handing the papers to Ed. Al couldn't help but let out a little shriek. "This is going to be so great brother! I can't wait for tomorrow!" he happily announced, running inside to their room to put thier bags away. Armstrong and Ed let out a small chuckle towards Al, as Armstrong clicked his heels and saluted Edward. Ed in turn did the same. "Its getting late and you both have a full day tomorrow. Good night Master Edward ... Miss Kinomoto ..." Sakura and Ed both nodded as Armstrong made his way out of the Mokona Wing. Ed let out a loud sigh as he threw back his head. "Ah! Man, whenever Major is around, he leaves you so worn out!" Ed replied, exhausted by the whole day. Sakura let out a small laugh as a yawn followed. She began rubbing her eyes as Ed looked over to her and smiled. "It seems your a bit worn out too ..." he replied. "Just a little ... I guess we should be calling it a night."

Ed agreed as he began walking back towards his room. He stopped shortly, placing his hand on the doorail of his room as he looked back over to Sakura. Sakura stood by her door, with her hand on the knob as she looked back over to Ed. They both smiled towards each other sweetly. "Thanks for putting up with us ..."

"Putting up with you? Ed ... we're friends, aren't we?"

"Heh ... yeah. Hey ... wanna have lunch with us tomorrow?"

Sakura blushed as she bit her lip. "Yeah ... what time?" she asked. Ed pulled back out his and Al's schedule and browsed them over. His face slowly became more and more confused. Sakura laughed as she ran over to him to check it out. She took the schedule from him as they both looked it over. "Oh, you and Al have Alchemy History with Mister Ichirou Mihara ... he's so funny! You'll love him!" she sweetly assured Ed. "Let's hope so ... enough to pass the class anyway." he confessed. Sakura went down the line and found an empty space for them. "You and Ed only have four classes tomorrow and your done around 1 o'clock. That's perfect! We can have lunch then and I'll show you the rest of the campus." Ed winked towards her and folded his arms. "Sounds like a plan to me." Sakura handed his schedule back to him and placed her hand on his chest. "Good night Ed ..." she replied sweetly. She then ran back down the hall a bit and into her room as she waved to Ed.

Ed's face flushed a rosy red as he placed his hand on his chest where Sakura had placed it. "N-Night ..." he softly spoke out. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash again from the room. "AL!" Ed called out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just so excited!" he called out to Ed who still stood in the hallway. Ed sighed again and laughed. "This school is going to be pretty interesting ..." he replied to himself.


	5. A THANKS AND NOTE

**"ALCHEMIST HIGH"**

**A CHARACTER SYNOPSIS**

**AND NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

**WARNING! SPOILERS!**

**First, to my loyal reviewers ...**

Ayuka-chan

.Flight.of.Angels.

Insanity-Crew

lara alexis

Sammy-chan!

lauren

I'm so grateful to you guys and you all rock! I was seriously giving up all hope that my story would ever be read ... that anybody would ever review it. I was about to give up and take my story off and not look back! But there are those who never dissapoint me!

**To lauren ... **my first! You started it all! You made my story not a sore thumb and I'm so grateful for that! And don't worry ... within time you will see just what connection Roy and Karen have! Its a great storyline I have ready for them, but I have to work up to it! Thanks again!

**To Sammy-chan! ... **what can I say that you don't know! My second reviewer who also happens to be one of my best friends and fellow Fullmetal junkie! Thanks for loving my stuff and don't worry, you'll get all the twists and turns and bends that I've been promising! It'll be worth it .. I promise!

**To lara alexis ... **you can keep your cookie lara! Its enough of a treat to simply know your enjoying the story! And I appreciate your review and only hope your continuing reading and staying to see what happens! Thank you so much!

**To Insanity-Crew ... **:bows: I'm very pleased to meet the Earth Alchemist! Ha! I'm glad to see you reviewed my story in return, but more so that you and your friends love it! And thanks, I realized I reiterate a few things in my story and I'm definitly fixing that! I re-read your story and I'm no longer confused, I figured things out! Ha! Just slow at times I guess! And please stick around and review more because there's going to be more twists and turns and a lot of character appearances from both CLAMP and Fullmetal Alchemist. THANK YOU!

**To .Flight.of.Angels. ... **yes indeed ... Hughes bugging and hinting may happen ... then again ... maybe not .. remind you I'm staying true to Fullmetal to an degree. In other words, I have not forgotten Riza Hawkeye ... O.O Opps, did that slip .. ha ha! Anyway, I'm glad you really like it and I hope to see many more reviews buddy! And I'm sorry to hint about Sakura and Ed .. I adore Eddie to death! But I really wanted to give Eddie a first love and the cutest one and best one in the CLAMP family was Sakura. Believe me though, it won't be an easy ride and it won't be exactly what you think!

**To Ayuka-chan ... **offend? Please! I thank you for reviewing and making a comment, I encourage that and hope you continue! Thank you so much for reading! Yes, I know very well that Chi from Chobits, talks about herself in third person ... but I wanted a different Chi. But believe me, there are many different storylines within my story and Chi has her own. She'll be talking normally for example, "But Chi does not understand," way of speech later on and it will happen for a reason and I do hope you'll stick around and keep reading till then! Thanks again for your comment, very much appreciated!

Again, arigatou gozimasu for all your comments and reviews! Its more then appreciated! And I hope you guys will continue to review and stick around with me for the ride! See? See, Insanity-Crew ... I'm repeating myself again but only because I want more reviews! Reviews fuel more updates!

**A Note from "Kagame" ...**

I love the female manga team of CLAMP and I thought their characters would be a perfect addition to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. I took them and gave them a few twists of character traits such as Chi not speaking in third person (yet) and Karen not having her Christian principles. Certain things I had to bend to make them work with the story line I have in mind and I'm sorry in advance if any small character changes upset any CLAMP fans! But it is only a fanfic.

Again, please all review and read! This is my third time returning to fanfiction under a new pen name. Many might remember me under the pen name "Natusi Nashiro" which was my Japanese pen name I went under quite a time ago and under that pen name, my stories were abundant and reviewers ridiculous. I had fanfics based on the video game Galerians Ash, the anime Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuughi, Utena and a few others. But I wanted to start fresh and actually finish a fanfic all the way through which is what I intend to do with this one! So for my regular reviewers, thank you and please continue and for those in the future ... sit back and enjoy ... I'm not even near done yet!

- "Kagame"


	6. CHAPTER FOUR The Alchemy Grounds, Part 1

**"ALCHEMIST HIGH"**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Starring: **Edward and Alphonse Elric, Sakura Kinomoto from "Cardcaptors", Chi from "Chobits", Karen Kasumi from "X", Roy Mustang, Subaru Sumergai from "X" and Ichirou Mihara from "Angelic Layer"

**Chapter 4 - The Alchemy Grounds, Part One**

The sky was illuminated by soft blues and pinks. The day had hardly even began as the stars were off to hide and let the sun take over. It was going to be a beautiful day ... but Ed and Al would of prefered to start it much later in the day.

It was only five o'clock in the morning when a soft knock came upon Ed and Al's dorm door. Ed was curled like a cat under his covers and barley heard the knock at all. Al tried as comfortably as he could to lay upon the twin size bed and find some means of sleep, then again, he was too excited to sleep for most of the night. The knock repeated itself as Al slowly opened his eyes and stood up in his bed. He looked over where the wall clock of their room hung and reached over for their class schedule that Ed had left on the bureau. He barley could make any of it out, especially in the dark, but he could tell that their day started pretty early. _Uh-Oh .. I think we should of been up already ... _Al thought to himself. The knock started again, this time a bit louder. Ed finally fidgeted in his bed over the noise but kept his eyes glued shut. "Go away ..." Ed slowly grumbled, throwing the covers over his head. Al let out a small laugh. Ed never was a morning person, he loved to sleep. Al got out of bed and walked over to Ed. He placed his hand on his shoulder and softly shook him. "Brother, brother? You have to wake up! I think we may be late for our first class!"

Before Ed could answer Al, the knock became even louder and heavier. Ed made a loud grunt as he dug his head into his pillow to muffle it out. "Go away! Just a few more minutes!" he yelled out. Suddenly, the door swung open, sending Al into a fright as his metal body made a loud rattle on the floor. Ed opened his eyes wide as he took a hold of his pillow and threw it towards the figure who had so abruptly made an early wake up call. The pillow was caught in mid-air. "Well, I'll know better then to get on your bad side in the mornings ..."

"Oh, Miss Kasumi!" Al called out.

Karen grasped the pillow under her arm and walked into the boys room. She threw on the light, blinding Ed near to death. "Jeez, warn a guy before you do that, would ya?" Ed complained, the groginess still bearing in his throat. Ed then immediatly pulled the covers under his chin as a slight blush crossed his cheeks. Karen had just walked in, early as hell, and all Ed was dressed in was a loose white tank and shorts with his hair out of its braid. Karen laughed as she threw the pillow back towards Ed, hitting him slightly in the face. "I'll remember that for next time." she replied. Al stood to his feet as Ed placed the pillow back on his bed and let out a yawn. "So, why the early visit, Miss Kasumi?" Al asked. Karen sat on Al's bed, delicatly crossing her legs and crossing her arms. "I thought, it being your first day of classes and all that I would be your wake up call. You boys have quite a bit to catch up on having started a few months late in the year, so your classes will be very early for the time being. Seeing your reaction Ed, I'd say I made the right choice." she laughed to herself. During her explanation, Ed had already tied up his hair to its usual braid and sat up in his bed. "Don't worry, if there's anyone who can catch up when it comes academically ... its me and Al." Ed assured Karen. "That's right. After all, Ed and I learned the difficulties of alchemy when we were just kids! We'll definitly not slack off Miss Kasumi!" Al reassured her, completley behind his brother. Karen gave them a motherly smile and laughed to herself. "I have no doubt ... I expect great things from you boys. Now ... its best you two get ready and report to class room 205. Your first class is with Ichirou Mihara ..."

"Doesn't he have other students?" Ed asked.

"No ... for his first period, he has only you and your brother. A sort of one on two class so he can help you boys in a crash course to catch up. I'm sure you'll find him ... familiar in nature." she replied, standing from Al's bed and waving back towards them as she made her way out the door. "By the way, how did you boys like the school so far? Found your way around okay?" she asked. Al happily answered her question with such child excitement. "Its amazing! We had no trouble looking around, not with Sakura's help!"

"Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto? Hm, always the sweet little volunteer." she replied.

"You know her well?" Ed asked. Karen leaned upon the door, again crossing her arms and looking out the hallway window. "She's a great student ... a sweet child and has a heart more then likely bigger then this school. I'm happy to see that you guys have become friends. In the meantime, I'll be checking up on you boys during the day to see how your classes went. Mr. Mihara is waiting ... and believe me, if you don't come to him, he'll come to you. And that's always a riot." she exclaimed sweetly, making her way out and closing the door behind her. Ed and Al looked at eachother confused and Al crossed his arms. "A riot? What do you suppose that means?" he asked. Ed sighed heavily as he flexed his fingers on his automail arm. "How the heck should I know? But I don't think I want to find out ... let's just get going so we're not any later then we have to be."

"Right." Al agreed.

The sun just started to peak into the windows of the school as Ed and Al began making their way across from the dorms and to room 205. Al was so excited, not only because the school was emaculate and amazing, but it made him feel like a kid again, minus the metal armor that held his soul. Ed kept his eye on the unmoved campus. A few young teens were walking across campus to early classes, even some State Alchemists were on the early move for the day. He couldn't help but hear his gut tell him something else was going on with the school, but with nothing out of the ordinary, he numerously dismissed his uneasiness. Al pulled out the schedule and tried his best to figure out where room 205 was located. "Um ... uh ... I think we're ... close?" Al replied, squinting towards the sheet. "Give me that!" Ed replied, snatching the paper from Al's hands. "Lets see ... if I'm not mistaken ... this Mihara's class should be-"

"WIGGLY E-CHAN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed and Al both yelled in unison. Al fell back, landing with a metal clank as Ed fell back right in Al's lap. Ed held his hand on his heart as his breathing became rapid. "What the-" Ed managed to utter, as the both looked upon a tall lanky man in a white lab coat. He walked towards them as he wiggled his body and arms. "W-Who are you?" Al replied, a little scared. The man in the lab coat stopped his movement. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and smiled widely as he glared at the boys through his glasses. "You must be the Elric Brothers ..." he announced. Ed and Al became a little uneasy with this weird stranger before them. Ed's uneasy instincts about the school flourished again within seconds, as he looked at this man with distrust. The man in the lab coat walked closer towards them and bent down to their level. He reached into a pocket in the inside of the lab coat and pulled out a picture. He looked from the picture to the boys and back again. He looked sternly upon the boys as they all shared a moment of silence. Then, out of nowhere, the man let out a big smile. "You are the Elric Brothers! And aren't you two just adorable? Your picture doesn't do you justice!" he playfully squealed. The boys faces went ... blank. "And to think I have the legendary Elric Brothers as my pupils! Wait till I tell the other teachers, they'll be so green with envy! Lucky me!" he squealed again, this time holding the picture to his cheek. "Um ... e-excuse me ..." Al softly replied. "Yes Alphonse?" the man answered back, his face still sparkling with adoration and glory. "Your pupils? Does that mean your -"

"No! That's impossible!" Ed replied, cutting him off.

The man's glasses gleamed as he let off a smirk. He stood up as he placed a hand on his hip and the other with the picture to his lips. "That's right boys ... your teacher for the next six weeks ... the one responsible for getting you boys caught up with the rest of your Mokona class ... Ichirou Mihara! But you can call me E-chan!" he announced happily. Ed let out a soft nervous laugh as Al's face was a stone surprise. "Now come on boys! To the classroom ... we have a lot to go over and not enough time to do it!" Mihara sang, leading the way inside towards the East Side of the campus. "Well ... it could be fun ..." Al said, trying to convince himself as well as his brother. "Hey, brother ... is it just me .. or does he remind you of someone else we know?" Al asked, now settling down. Ed stopped laughing for a minute and looked towards where Mihara had walked away. Ed let out a scoffing laugh and scratched his head. "Yeah, I know ... he acts just like-"

"Hughes!"

At that same moment, back in Karin's office, Karin was on the phone with Maes Hughes, who was back at Central. "Jeez, Karin! Do you really have to yell my ear off? I can hear you perfectly fine!" Hughes replied, covering one ear. Karin let out a loud sigh as she took a seat at her desk. She brought the phone to her other ear, and held it there with her shoulder. "I told you not to call me here during day hours ... you know if any of the higher ups of the State Military catch wind that we're still in friendly contact -"

"Hm ... you know better then to worry about that Karin. You know our conversations are well covered well beneath even our supreme commander in chief." Hughes assured her. Karin paused for a minute. Her eyes wavered a bit as she smiled. "Roy." she replied. Hughes let out a laugh. "Surprised? He has quite a lot of power ... more then he used to if you remember. So he has more then enough to make sure certain phone calls are off record." Karin leaned back in her seat, and turned it towards the window. "Its amazing ... he can cover phone calls you make to me but he won't do the same for himself. He's taken every chance he gets to avoid me ..." she softly replied, holding back a possibility of tears. "Now stop that ... if he was going out of his way to avoid you, do you really think he would of showed up with me when we dropped off Ed and Al?" he sharply answered back. Karin let the thought of it sink it as she remembered when she saw Roy that day. "I guess not ... but Hughes ..."

"Listen Karin ... there's a real reason for me calling this time." he interrupted. Karin laughed a bit. "You mean we're not doing our usual girl chat banter? Not even a Elicia story?" she joked. Hughes let out a soft laugh as he took off his glasses and smiled to himself. "I'll make up for it, I promise. But I'm speaking on behalf of Roy ... he's worried about you." Karin scoffed, rose from her seat and stood at the window, overlooking the now bustling campus. "He doesn't have to worry anymore, Hughes. I transfered over to this school so the higher ups would turn their eyes off Roy ... I did it to help him. To keep me out of the picture like he wanted and to keep the eyes of the military fixated elsewhere so that Roy could work on his heading up." she throughly explained. Hughes twiddled his glasses with his fingers and sighed. "Karin ... he's worried about you personally ... not worried about you because of the military."

" ...Why?"

"Roy mentioned something that day after we dropped the boys off. He didn't feel right after we left. Something about the presence of the school. And I have to admit ... I felt the same."

Karin scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't understand ..." she questioned. "Roy just wanted to check up on you ... he does think about you all the time you know, despite all that has happened." Hughes assured her, trying to keep her calm. He didn't want to stir up any trouble for her, especially if what he and Roy were feeling was just a fluke. Karin smiled and laughed. "I know ... you keep telling me that. I just hope things will change ... where we don't have to be strangers anymore."

"It will. I promise you that. But uh ... you know, for now could you-"

"Hughes, you don't have to ask. I don't understand this feeling you both are feeling from the school ... but I'll keep my eye out for anything and see if there's anything on the background of the school that could pose some problem. Besides, your a major remember and I must follow orders."

Hughes placed his glasses back on his face and leaned back in his chair. "Your a doll, Karin. I'll tell Roy. And, Karin ..."

"Yes?"

"Your still a knockout."

Karin's entire face flushed red as she nearly dropped the phone. "H-Hughes? A-A-Are you feeling alright?" she stammered to reply. Hughes let out a loud laugh. "That wasn't from me ... that's from Roy ... he told me that after he saw you that day. Heh, just thought I would leave you with that little tidbit before I said goodbye ... well, goodbye!" he quickly replied, immediatly hanging up the phone. Karin was left speechless, as she slowly went to hang up the phone. Her face still remained red as she held her hand to her heated cheek. She looked back over to the window as her eyes fell on a picture she had hidden between some books. She pulled it out and gazed upon it. She hadn't looked upon it in years. It was a picture of her and Roy and Hughes. Quite a few years ago. She had longer hair back then, that passed below her shoulders a bit, still curly and unruly. They were in front of the officer training district before they went onto become militants of the military ... before Roy took his own State Alchemy Exam. She stood between them, with a big smile on her face and her hand in salute. A clean shaved Hughes stood by her left, with a big smile on his face and his hand up in a peace sign. Roy, a very young and all about living his life, stood to Karin's right. He had a caring a charming smile on his lips. His arm was wrapped around Karin's shoulder and his head was tilted towards hers.

It was a picture of simpler times. When three best friends had the same dream and went on to fufill them. When they had fun and when their worries were only where were they going to eat that night. But times change ... without warning. No one knew that better then Karin. She looked at Roy in the picture again and smiled. "Hm ... your still a knockout too, Roy."

"Once again, Mihara-"

"THAT'S E-CHAN MR. EDWARD!" Mihara yelled out. Ed and Al sat in the large classroom that belonged to Ichirou Mihara. It was large, obviously for a class of at least fifty or so, in the construction of a college classroom. But in it was just these three. Al sat next to his brother, taking notes in an empty notebook given to him by Mr. Mihara. Edward also had one, but it laid there empty. Ed laid his head on the desk, tired. Four hours had passed and Ichirou had begun to run out of blackboard to write on, which had extended from one end of the room to the other. "Okay, alright already ... E-chan ..."

"Yes, Ed?" Mihara replied lovingly. "Listen, not that your class wasn't invigorating and such but ...all you've taught us is the basic of alchemy. I know this may come as a shock but ... we know everything there is to know about basic laws, principles and bases of alchemy, I mean for one, I AM a State Alchemist." Ed sharply pointed out. Ichirou stood at his desk very sternly for a second as he crossed his arms. "Then I'm surprised you didn't pick up on anything within this class, Ed. There's much more to alchemy then just reviewing up on it ... you find much more secrets and an even bigger spectrum to alchemy when you read between the lines." Ichirou's sudden comeback to Ed left Ed speechless for a moment and also made him feel a bit like an idiot. "Going over the basics isn't a waste of time Ed ... you may find it to be a useful strategy in your own alchemy. If you and your brother intend to take classes here and sharpen your skills Ed, start by sharpening on opening your mind."

A sting hit Ed. This Ichirou Mihara was quite a fellow. Very much like Hughes in almost every way, especially in his surprsing alertness, wit and astute manner despite his joking and childish banter before. Ed casted his eyes downward momentarily and bit his lip. "Sorry ..." he managed to get out. "Brother, its only the first day ... and we've been up since pretty early. Don't just brush stuff off ... we should make the most of it." Al assured his brother, placing his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed nodded and picked up his pen. "Your right Al ... sorry. Please continue Mr. Mi- I mean, E-chan." Ed exclaimed. Mihara smiled and placed his chalk down. "We'll continue tomorrow ... I've worked you guys enough for one day. Take the rest of the day off and I'll see you same time tomorrow." he exclaimed, taking the eraser and erasing the board. Ed and Al couldn't help but be a little relieved. They couldn't be bound to sitting in those chairs one more minute.

The boys made their way out the door and into the hallway, where the encountered the large student body of Alchemy High. "Whoa ..." Ed replied. Al laughed. "I guess there's a whole lot more students here then the few we saw last time." he exclaimed. Many of the younger students as they ran in the halls, stopped in their tracks and looked over at Al. He was a very ominous presence in that metal of his. Even a few students their age looked over to them, whispering to each other and eyeing them in awe. Ed sighed and smiled nervously. "I think we're going to start getting very populer again ..." Ed whispered over to Al. "Heh, well at least we'll have friends ..." Al replied, waving to a pair of young boys who happily waved back. "And I don't feel so alienated here because of my armor." Ed smiled over at Al, happy that he was enjoying this place so much. "Well, as far as I'm concerned ... I'm happy to have made one friend-"

"Ed! Al!"

Ed smiled widely as he looked over to his right. _Perfect timing_, he thought to himself as the young and upbeat Sakura came running towards them. "Sakura!" Al happily called back after her. Sakura caught up to the boys as she started catching her breath. She held her bag to her side and the same Botany book in her hands. "Good morning!" she sweetly chimed. "Morning!" the boys greeted in return. Sakura fumbled a bit with her book and the weight of her backpack as she tried to talk to them. Without hesitation, Ed quickly grabbed the book from her hands and held it for her. "How was your class with Mr. E-chan?" Sakura asked, bowing slightly as a thank you to Ed. Al happily laughed. "I really like him! He reminds us of another friend we have!"

"Heh, yeah just what we need ... another insane friend! He's not too bad ..."

Suddenly, a loud grumble could be heard from Ed's stomach. Ed groaned a bit as he held the Botany book to his stomach to try and quiet it down. "Aw, Ed are you hungry?" Sakura asked. Ed slowly nodded his head, as the grumbling in his stomach got worse. "We haven't eaten a thing since we woke up-" Al stated. "Then lets go to the mess hall! We can get something to eat and hang out ... I have the rest of the day off too." she exclaimed. "Perfect ... now how close is this mess hall?" Ed replied, his face slowly turning white. Al held on to his brothers shoulders as he helped him walk. Sakura led the way, walking slowly backwards so she could face Ed and Al. "Hey, I was wondering ... since you guys wanted to check out more of the school, I figured you guys would really like to go see the Alchemy Grounds."

Al and Ed stopped in their tracks for a moment. "Alchemy Grounds?" Ed asked almost in a whisper. Sakura nodded. "Uh-huh, its where anyone of the student body can practice their skills against others, like a duel. Just studying alchemy doesn't make you better, but putting it in actual use is a big part of it too!" Ed's eyes gleamed as he smiled a wicked smile. "Heh, and I thought this place was just books, teachers and tests ... now I'm really loving the place!" Ed responded. Al laughed nervously. "Ed's gonna love it ... he loves to put what he's learned and see how he can use it! Hey brother, it will be just like when you fought Lieutenant Cornel ..."

"Yea, but this time I'll get to show my real skills! I went easy on Mustang that time!"

"Yea, sure you did ..." Al jokingly responded.

Sakura laughed at them as they continued making their way down to the mess hall. Watching from down the hall and hiding behind the corner was a shadowy figure. He was dressed in a plain black high school uniform and had dark brown hair. His arms were crossed as he watched the three of them leave the hallway. His eyes set on Sakura and gritt his teeth at the sight of the other two. _Keh ... _he thought to himself ... _your nowhere in her league ... Fullmetal._

TO BE CONTINUED IN _THE ALCHEMY GROUNDS, PART TWO_


	7. A BIG THANK YOU!

**A PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT TO MY LOYAL FANS**

_I am so sorry everyone that I have not updated!_

_PLEASE! This does not mean that I will no longer continue my fanfic of "ALCHEMIST HIGH," far from it!_

_Believe it or not, I have been writing ideas constantly on "ALCHEMIST HIGH", things to change,_

_people to add as well as twists and such ... just to make it better! I know you guys will really, really fall in love_

_with it! Its just gonna get more complex! Unfourtunatly its been hard to sit on the computer and type_

_the story up as much as I've want to, between work, career ... social life, lol! _

_But I'm back on track and working on the next few chapters! You guys have been waiting long and very_

_patiently, and I want to thank you by updating with four new chapters! That's right! Its a promise! _

_FOUR NEW CHAPTERS!_

_They should be up and running within a week and a half or so, they just need some fine tuning, _

_and then I'll be back with updating with a new chapter, one per week!_

_Thank you so much for reading and staying with me all this time, I truly appreciate it!_

_And it only fuels my creativeness to continue with ALCHEMIST HIGH!_

_I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the ride! _

_Thanks again guys ... all my love! 3_

_Love Jasmine Cora_


End file.
